Maurice (Numbuh 9)
"Never give up." -Maurice Maurice, known by the codename of Numbuh 9, was a member of Sector V and was said to be one of the best operatives in the Kids Next Door. History Three years ago, he vowed to find the source of the Teens' Chicken Pox and completely destroy it after Numbuh 8 was hit with the Pox and injured. Sadly, though he was able to find his target, he turned 13 before he could destroy it and was decommissioned before he could complete his mission. He was so well-loved by his teammates that even Numbuh 86 was reluctant to decommission him, and everyone cried when his memory was wiped, turning him into a typically mean-spirited and snobbish teen. After Maurice was decommissioned, the current members of Sector V, especially Numbuh 5, who had known and looked up to him when she was young, began monitoring him to ensure that he was not recruited by the Teen Ninjas and turned into an enemy, even though it was against KND regulations for them to interfere with a decommissioned operative's life. However, Maurice soon got into a relationship with Cree, who took him to Chickenpox Island to assist her and the other evil teens in their new plan to use the recently built Chickenpox Cannon on a children's street fair with Chickenpox during their high school football rave. After being infected with Chickenpox by Cree, Numbuh 5 went alone to save Maurice. There, Maurice reveals that he was never actually decommissioned in the first place, and had become a secret undercover Teen Operative who was allowed to secretly stay in the KND after turning 13, a position only reserved for the KND's best operatives. He defeated Cree, poxed the McClintock High School students and destroyed Chickenpox Island, all without the Teen Ninjas finding out his secret. Before returning to his undercover life, Maurice implied that Numbuh 5 might be selected to remain in the KND as an undercover operative after turning thirteen. He was later seen in Operation: V.I.R.U.S. at the high school prom with Cree. He later appeared with a speaking role in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y., attending a party at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane with Cree while Father was away. When the Delightful Children begged Sector V to get all the troublesome teenagers out of their home, he was dragged off to the basement by Cree to find Father's secret sanctum, with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 following them. Maurice discovered Abigail and pinned her to the wall, and asked her what she was doing at the party, to which she asked Maurice what he was doing with her sister. They got into a small fight as Maurice explained that he was on a mission as an undercover operative to figure out what Cree's plans were. It turns out that Cree wasn't up to anything villainous at the party and only wanted to be alone with Maurice to make out with him, but the moment is ruined when he tells Cree that she smells bad (because the KND stole her deodorant). Then Numbuh 5 jumps out in front of them and makes fun of her sister's smell until another teen appears to warn them that Father is returning home. Maurice made no further appearances in the episode, but was presumably (due to his cunning) evacuated from the mansion before it exploded. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, his full name is Maurice LaMar. In Operation: GALACSIA, Maurice and Chad were captured by Dimentia after they recommissioned Nigel's parents to tell them of Dimentia's plan. They were locked inside GKND H.Q., until the Uno parents rescued them. Maurice participated in the fight against the Brotherhood of Evil in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Maurice is married to Cree, and they have a daughter named Nya LaMar, who is a leader of the Teen Ninjas. Kanonvers(X) In One Earth's univers Maurice will (involuntarily) separate from Cree Lincoln and join the Teen Rebels(TR). However, they will soon be together again. Darkton Studios Continuity Maurice has not been given a full name in this continuity. He serves a slightly larger role than the main series, but is nonetheless a minor character. He does not appear to be in a combat role, presumably because he is pretending his combat skills have been erased. Maurice makes a large appearance in Operation: TRAITOR, where he serves to throw the rest of his squad off the trail of a Separatist invader. Once in private, he hands him double the original payment for a job well done. Naturally, SISTERS sees him make several appearances. He serves as a guide to both Abby and Cree, though in Cree's case it's more to get an ear in on her plans. He then contacts Numbuh 5 through a private channel, using a voice modulator to deepen his voice and only showing static as a visual, as well as using the codename "Nineball." Once Abby is turned into a teenager, he shows her the ropes on being a spy, including teaching her a codephrase to determine who else is a spy. Appearance Maurice is an African-American boy with big, brown dreadlocks. He wears a green jacket with a white and blue stripped shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Personality Maurice is very loyal to the Kids Next Door, willing to accept his supposed decommissioning. He was determined to find the source of the Teens' Chickenpox and destroy it, and succeeded. Maurice seems to have feelings for Cree, but he's mainly working with her to learn of her plans. Trivia *Maurice seems to be one of the only boys who Numbuh 86 shows no animosity towards. (And ironically she shows actual regret and sadness when he had to be decommissioned.) *Both Numbuh 5 and Cree have a crush on Maurice. *He is one of the only KND operatives shown who did not flee when it was time for his Decommissioning. Whether or not he knew of the TND at the time is unknown. *Maurice's voice actor, Khary Payton, is best known for playing African-American styled characters from other shows by Cartoon Network, like Cyborg from Teen Titans, Ten from Justice League ''and Aqualad from ''Young Justice. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spies Category:Sector V Members Category:Lincoln Family Category:Teen Ninjas Category:Teens Next Door